Hell Didn't Want Me So Why Konoha High
by Hideki.Ryuuga.L
Summary: Kurushi Rose, a 16 year old girl fighting for her younger sister's life everyday. With no parents they were left alone to survive on the streets until they were adopted by a greedy buisness man. Now posing as a male high school student, how will she survive, let alone protect her sibling? OC/ undecided. Blood,violence, and cussing.
1. Ch One Yayyy

**Yooo! Guess what? Immm baaaack *says in singsong voice* Anywho... this here's the second first chapter xD chapter. I'll hopefully have the next, LONGER, one up tomorrow. I've practically changed everything besides her name.. hehehe x/ So this technically isn't a rewrite anymore. I'll probably eventually consider continuing a separate story with the other version of Rose which will most likely have no solid plot and just be a humor series. I dunno. Bleh. Back on topic though, i plan on updating this story either everyday or every other day. I'll try and make them around 1,000 words each. This ones kinda short...but I had originally finished it yesterday, but it was late and I decided to update it today. *sigh*. But enjoy! and reviews make me happy... and possibly make the chapters longer and quicker? *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge cough cough* ^.^ **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO. Y U SO STRICT. D:**

* * *

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock. …..._The old rustic clock tower was heard in the distance. Two men quietly slipped into an abandoned alley, one carrying a suitcase the other carrying a stuffed envelope. They walked far enough into the alley to not be spotted. One man pulled out a bag from within his suitcase...the other pulled out a stack of twenties from inside the envelope. _Click...Clack _. The sound of heels hitting the pavement forced the men to turn. They wouldn't have anyone if they witnessed their exchange. However, they saw no one. _Click, Clack, Click, Clack. _The footsteps were drawing near, but they were unable to see anyone. Their hearts quickened in tempo as they heard the footsteps behind them. Finally, a teenager stepped out from the shadows. Both men relaxed seeing it was just a little girl.

"Oi, little girl." The white haired teenager just stood there, head hanging low staring at the pavement as a grin spread across her face.

"Brat. Look at people when they talk to you!" silence followed his exclamation.

"HEY, BRAT. LEAVE! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE BEF-" He stopped as he stared into a pair of ruby red eyes. The other man grew worried as he saw his client unresponsive.

"You idiot! What are you doing? Just kill the goddamn kid already!" The girl revealed her eyes to him too, sporting a wicked smile. She grabbed both of the male's necks and shoved them against the brick walls.

"If would seem...your time is up." She raised her head showing her full face. The two men just stared in horror. Her eyes gleamed under the moon showing no emotion, only a need for blood shed. She tightened her grip on their necks, and let out a strong menacing laugh. No one would hear, for the clock struck twelve and the men's bloody gurgles and silent screams of terror were masked by it's chiming. She took her time admiring her work, shivers of pleasure going down her spine as she looked at the wounds she inflicted on them. Their necks were bruised with the loveliest of purples, pinks, and reds. They were like hand prints... outlining every one of her ten fingers and leaving pretty little crescents where her nails had dug into their skin. Their eyes were blood red, close to bloodshot but not quite. Their eyes threatening to pop out, but not quite.. She thought back at their faces while she crushed their windpipes. Their wonderful facial expressions. Their eyes were pleading to be let go, their mouths slightly ajar.. trying to get the slightest amount of oxygen into their bodies. Oh, the feeling of them wriggle and silently begging whilst being in her hands! She just wished she could have been more patient, maybe then she would have been able to use the pocket knife in her pocket. _Click, Clack. _The sound of footsteps was all it took to get the girl's mind out of her own mental clouds clouds. She took the money on of the men had dropped and returned to the shadows making her way to her home.

waka waka waka waka waka waka...THE NEXT DAY...waka waka waka waka waka waka

Ne, ne did you hear? We're getting a transfer student today!"

"EHH? How do you know? Do you think it'll be a cute guy?"

"I hope it'll be a guy! But of course he'll be nothing compared to Sasuke-san."

"What do you mean? He'll obviously be more attractive than him, but he definitely won't stand a chance against MY Neji-kun"

A group of girls had now formed around the informant arguing over who was more handsome or talented when someone walked into the classroom with their homeroom teacher Asuma-sensei.

ooooooo_Earlier that morning_ooooooo_Weeeeee Flashbackk!

The girl stood in front of her bathroom mirror, having just gotten out of her shower. putting her long, mid-thigh length hair in a ponytail she took a pair of scissors she had left on the sink's counter and cut it all off. The ponytail fell to the floor and she once again took the scissors fixing the rest of her silver hair into a messy, choppy look. (A.N: Imagine Paul Griffith's hair...but silver or white depending on what you consider silver, if you don't know who that is.. pwease google? it helps your magical imagination powers :3.) Finally satisfied, she took her hairdryer and hairspray and styled it. She reached for her uniform, but it wasn't there, so she went into her room to find it. Her window was open.

"I see you are holding your side of our deal... Rose... or is it Ryuu now?" she slowly turned around cursing herself for not finding a safer place to stay.

"Did you need something ...father?"

"Not now...but don't kill anyone else. I don't appreciate cleaning up your messes. Oh, and don't forget _Ryuu_. If you let anyone find out who you really are...I'll make sure your sister is dead."

Rose's red eyes shone with anger, but reluctantly she answered. "Hai...otou-san." She turned back around, and picked up a piece of paper off her bed. It read. "Kurushi Rose, wanted dead or alive for a reward of 10 million U.S. dollars. Wanted for the murder of the Kurushi clan." Balling the paper into a small ball, she threw it across the room and started to put on her bandages to conceal her chest.

ooooooooooooooooooo_Back to the present_oooooooooooooooooooo

"Okay class. Today we have a transfer student from America who will be staying with us for a while. Please take care of him. Go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hai. My name is Sawada Ryuu. Please take care of me." Several whispers started circulating the classroom. Most about his eyes and strange hair color.

"Eh.. would you like to say anything else to the class before you take a seat?" asked Asuma-sensei trying to ease the tension in the classroom.

"Hai." the classroom grew silent as she... or he spoke.

"My hair is **not** dyed and I am **not **wearing any contacts. That is all." Ryuu made her way towards an empty seat in the back despite hearing several gasps as she sat down.

~meanwhile...in the hallway~

Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara made their way through the hallway safely. They had already wasted enough time in a petty fight against Suna kids so now they were late for homeroom. Putting it simply, Sasuke was not happy. He sent a glare towards every fan girl who tried to approach him, not to mention any idiot who was stupid enough to come near him. They quickly made their way to homeroom and slid the door open. The room was unusually quiet, "Strange" all three thought. By now their fan girls would be fighting over who would sit next to them. Ignoring this however, they walked over to their seats to find a silver haired male in Sasuke's seat with his head down. Being in a bad mood already, Sasuke just did what his anger told him.

"Oi. Kid this is my seat get out." there was no answer.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he smirked and threw a punch at the guy's face. Suddenly a hand caught his fist. Sasuke took his eyes off the hand and looked at the guy. His face was emotionless and cold. His eyes were a scarlet red, and he looked bored, as if he did nothing more than catch a rubber ball. Suddenly something flashed in the kid's eyes... "...Blood lust? No, I must be imagining things..." He looked back to make sure and it was gone. The kid then simply let go of his hand and put his head down again.

"Tch. Whatever." Sasuke walked out of the classroom and made his way to the roof.

"Eh? Sasuukeee! Where ya' goin'? Homeroom's not over yet, dattebayo" Naruto whined

"I don't care dobe. Later" he quickly went up the stairs to prevent Naruto from following him as he approached the doors to the roof.

_"It's not like we do anything in homeroom anyways... but that kid...seems interesting" _ he smirked not noticing a group of delinquents approaching with weapons.

* * *

So? How was it? :DD anyways i'll try and update tommorow, if not later so yeah.

.

.

.

.

PUDDING. OMNOMNOM. SUGAR :3


	2. Chapter 2 Bleh

Me: Guess who's back, back again.

audience : *in sync singing* Shady's back, tell a friend  
Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
Guess who's back, guess who's back?  
Guess who's back?

me: etooo...uhm.. no? IM BACKKK! ME! HidekiRyuuga.L :DD

Audience : ...

me: oh, i see how it is :I, I momentarily die, and im not loved anymore? well bleh :P But i was busy with school this week and before that i was just

lazy...GOMENASAI! D:

DISCLAIMER: ME STILL NO OWN ANYTHING ONLY MY STORY, NOT EVEN THE SONGS. MAYBE THE POEMS, BUT NOT THE SONGS. Leave me alone you crazy lawyers T~T

.

Oh and a little story :D. Since imma freshman at my school we got these cool little laptop thingies, and during most of our classes we get to listen to music cuz our teachers are bauses like that, but anyways back on track, i was on my laptop dooo-doo-doo-do-doo listening to Fort Minor like a boss and this kid next to me had his music really loud, even though he was wearing headphones. I was wearing some too, but i could hear his music playing, and all of a sudden a wild One Direction song pops up, it took so much self control to not burst out laughing. First off because i hate them, (dont kill me D: ) and second because he was a guy. End of story. NOW ON TO TEH READING :D

_**P.S Rose will be referred to as Ryuu, just so you know :3**_

* * *

~Recap~

_** Sasuke walked out of the classroom and made his way to the**_** roof.**

_** "Eh? Sasuukeee! Where ya' goin'? Homeroom's not over yet, dattebayo" Naruto whined following him.**_

_** "I don't care dobe. Later" he quickly went up the stairs to prevent Naruto from following him as he approached the doors to the roof.**_

_** "It's not like we do anything in homeroom anyways... but that kid...seems interesting" he smirked not noticing a group of delinquents approaching with weapons.**_

~End of Recap~

Sasuke P.O.V

Hn, looks like that kid-

"Saaaassssuuukkkeee-kuunn~" Tch. Of course that bitch would annoy me with her whiney voice, if not for murder being illegal, i would've killed her off ages ago. I grimaced her as she glomped me rendering me from any movement.

"Gomenasaiii, Sa-su-ke-kuun~," reluctantly i looked down to her face noticing a wide smirk across her face as she pointed behind me.

"What is it now Haruno." i turned around to see the group of Suna delinquents approaching.

"Hahaha, look at that! Not so high and mighty now are you Uchiha? Not that we were expecting anything, it was you after all who just stood there when your guys took ours down, but never the less... we'll enjoy beating you to a pulp." Their leader stepped up and grabbed one of his guy's bats. He swung it in the air a few times, as if warming up for a game.

"Haruno...let me go now so i can beat their asses" I snapped at her.

"Nu-uh Sasuke-kun~ I got paid for this, hehe. And a pretty good amount too," she stopped and turned towards me "So shut the fuck up and take it like a bitch you pussy". I stood there dumbstruck as she spoke. Her voice even lowered an octave. The Suna took this as a great opportunity to swing towards my head. The bat slowly drew closer in what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually only part of a second. I braced myself for the pain sure to spread across my skull at the impact.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000-_-00000000000000000000000 normal pov change 00000000000000000000000000

Ryuu stared silently out the window, there was a suspicious pink haired chick wandering off towards the roof stairs. If her eyes were doing their job correctly, she had a small envelope with a couple of 1,000 yen bills in it. Well... that's certainly interesting

* * *

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER D: . You'll have to get used to it though. I will be updating short chapters like these daily. If i forget one day, the chapter has to be twice as long plus the additional length required for the previous day missed.


End file.
